disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Charming
Prince Charming is the love interest of Cinderella and one of the main protagonists from Disney's 1950 hit Cinderella and its sequels. Prince Charming's biggest role in the Cinderella franchise is in A Twist in Time. He is voiced by William Phipps in the first film and currently Christopher Daniel Barnes. Appearances Cinderella In the first film The King throws a welcome ball and all females shall attend so the Prince can find a mate. Cinderella attended and Prince Charming quickly thought she was beautiful. Prince Charming and Cinderella waltz on the floor and had a romantic date while singing to each other. When the clock tower stroke twelve Cinderella had to go without explaining why. The Grand Duke tried to stop her but was unlucky. Prince Charming ordered the Grand Duke to find her he eventually did and Prince Charming married Cinderella and they lived happily ever after. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Prince Charming reappeared in the film's sequel. Once again his role was small and he was trying to help Cinderella adapt to the life of a princess Cinderella III: A Twist in Time In the prequel the Prince had a larger role and was the second main character for the first time. Prince Charming was magically hypnotized by Lady Tremaine who stole the magic wand of Fairy Godmother. Due to the spell the Prince belived Anastasia was the girl he danced with at the ball. Like his father, the Prince knew by touching someones hand if they were the one. When Prince Charming suggested a dance he touched Anastasia's hand and after told the Grand Duke he felt nothing. When Cinderella was banished from the kingdom by Lady Tremaine Jaq and Gus convinced the Prince Cinderella was the girl he was truely in love with. Prince Charming realized the mice made sense and went to rescue Cinderella. After the rescue the Prince pruposed. He and Cinderella returned to the kingdom to show his fahter and the Grand Duke. During the wedding Lady Tremaine planned to turn both Cinderella and reformed Anastasia into toads. Using his sword the Prince reflected the magic and instead both Lady Tremaine and her evil daughter Drizella were turned into toads. The Prince then married Cinderella and welcomed Anastasia into his family. House of Mouse Prince Charming makes many cameos in Mickey's House of Mouse. Kingdom Hearts (series) Prince Charming is a protagonist featured in the world Castle of Dreams in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. He is the future king of the Castle of Dreams who serves as Cinderella's love interest, marrying her and saving her from the evils of Lady Tremaine after the events of the ball. He debuted in Disney's classic film, Cinderella (1950). Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Prince and heir to the throne of Castle of Dreams, Prince Charming first laid eyes upon Cinderella, his one true love, at his royal ball, which was held by the King in hopes of finding his son a wife. During the ball, they were cornered by a powerful Unversed which was later defeated by Terra, this disruption however did not disturb their romance and they proceeded to dance. Prince Charming later came before the Grand Duke after Cinderella fled the ball, the Fairy Godmother's spell about to break, and was introduced to Aqua. They were both hesitant of each other, the Prince holding a search for the girl he had danced with. Telling the Grand Duke to find whichever maiden fit the lone glass slipper, he found Cinderella at the home of Lady Tremaine, marrying her, and thus saving her from the life of servitude she had lived with the wicked stepmother and her stepsisters. During the ending credits, he was seen dancing with Cinderella in the ballroom with Jaq and the Fairy Godmother looking from the balcony. Disney Parks Prince Charming is a rare Disney meet and greet character. He usually appears in shows such as Dream Along with Mickey and Fantasmic! Fantasmic! In the nightime spectaculer ''Fantasmic''! Prince Charming makes appearances. His first appears dancing with Cinderella and other Disney Prince and Princessses. Prince Charming later appears on top of the mark Twain Riverboat or Steamboat Willie (depending on the park). Dream Along With Mickey Prince Charming appears along with Cinderella in the live castle stage show Dream Along with Mickey in the Magic Kingdom park. When Minnie wishes to be a princess Mickey grants her wish and welcomes Aurora, Phillip, Snow White, Prince, Cinderella and Prince Charming. Gallery 3298919260 36c3760c77.jpg|Prince Charming in the Disney Parks cinderella440.jpg|Prince Charming and Cinderella cinderella2_0070.jpg|Prince Charming in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True cinderella3_0364.jpg|Prince Charming in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time cinderella3_0517.jpg|Prince Charming and King cinderella3_0561.jpg|Prince Charming and Anastasia 4541680566_84d8c27a0f.jpg|Prince Charming with Cinderella in Disney Twice Charmed 97797742_ea855645c9_m.jpg|Prince Charming with Cinderella in Disney on Ice 4423158263_c86f2d9bcb.jpg|Prince Charming Topiary 4521509231_433fc7d2d0.jpg|Prince Charming with Cinderella in the Disney Parks prince-cendrillon_bbs.jpg|Prince Charming and the Grand Duke in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Cinder308.jpg|Prince Charming with Jaq and Gus bbs259.jpg|Prince Charming with the Grand Duke and Aqua in Kingdom Hearts birth by Sleep cn96.gif|Prince Charming Trivia *Not only is the name of the Prince never revealed, he is nowhere in the film mentioned as "Prince Charming". es:El Príncipe Encantador Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Heroes Category:Princes Category:Cinderella Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Cinderella characters Category:Slender characters Category:Kings Category:Team leaders Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Lovers Category:Brunettes Category:Characters from Video Games